Milieu High
by M.Y.Ame
Summary: Fic shut down.


**U.H.: Ok his ficcie is going to just be little short one, hopefuly.  
Kyou:-raises eyebrow- Hopefuly?  
U.H.: I am having road blocks in life...  
Soda: -pops up out of no where- I wanna beta!  
Walky talky labled Lone Wolf Bishies Room beeps: Breaker breaker this is Banded Wolf, thats a 911 55.  
U.H.:-grabs walky talky- Copy that Banded Wolf, thats no can do on that 55. Shimmer shine needs this Pop for the brain catch.  
Banded Wolf: -growls- Then trap that Pop and defizz, Banded Wolf needs no deer.  
U.H.: Thats a can do. Over and out Banded Wolf.  
Kyou and Soda: -staring at Uryo Heishi-0.o  
U.H.: What?  
Kyou:What the Heck was that?  
U.H.: Nothin' I was just talken to somebody.  
Soda:-shrugs- Oh ok. -sit on the floor- So do I?  
U.H.:Sure.  
Kyou: Your gunna let her just like that?  
U.H.: Pretty much. So,uh, Kyou. You wan-  
Kyou: No  
Soda:-sticks tounge out-  
U.H.: Fine I'll do it.  
**

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, a Ford, or 3 Doors Down. I only own Rinan, Ilo, Indra, Dysis, Mr. and Mrs. Vivere, Sharama, and a 3 Doors Down CD.**

"talking"  
'thinking'  
_song_  
In advance peoples, Madre means mother and Si means yes.

Rinan:16Ilo:18  
Dysis:17  
Indra:16  
Sokka:17  
Katara:16  
Aang:14  
Zula:17  
Haru:16  
Zuko:17

* * *

_She said life's a lot to think about, sometimes  
When you're living in between, the lines  
And all the stars they sparkle and shine, everyday_

_He said life's so hard to move in, sometimes  
When it feels like I'm in between lines  
And no one even cares to ask me  
'Why?'  
I feel this way, yeah_

_And I know you feel helpless now,  
and I know you feel, h'alone  
well that's the same road,  
the same road that I'm on, yeah_

_He said life's a lot to think about, sometimes  
When you keep all between the lines  
And everything I want ,and I want to find one of these days_

_But what you thought was real in life,  
Oh, it somehow steer you wrong.  
And now you just keep drivin', trying to find, where you belong._

_And I know you feel helpless now,  
and I know you feel, alone  
well that's the same road, the same road that I'm on

* * *

_

"RINAN! INDRA! DYSIS! ILO! GET UP!" a woman's voice called

* * *

_if what you thought was real in life,  
somehow steer you wrong  
And now you just keep drivin',  
trying to find, where you belong_

_I know you feel helpless now,  
and I know you feel, alone  
That's the same road,  
the same road that I'm on_

_yeah, oh no no no woah oh ho-oo  
oh no no no ho

* * *

_

The clock/cd player was shut off by an albino girl who sat up in her bed. Looking over to the other occupent of the room she rolled her eyes.

"Indra. Come on you don't want to be late."  
"Yes I do." a boys sleep laden voice said back, the covers make him almost inadiable.  
"Indra, first day." she said putting on a slim rectanguler pair of black glasses.  
"Tell it to bite me." Indra grumbled throwing his covers down.

"RIRAN! INDRA! DYSIS! ILO! LAST WARNING!" The woman called up the stairs again  
"FIVE MINUETS, MAMA." The girl called out the door

A sunny blonde(!1) haired girl bounched into the room.

"Mornin'!" She cried sitting on Indra's white covered bed, she poked Indra in the chest and giggled  
"Good morning, Dysis." The albino girl said "Go change, you don't want to be late for the first day of school do you?"

Dysis giggled "No Madre Rinan, I don't. I want to be a good little girl and get all A, like you." She poked Indra in the chest again.

Rinan rolled her eyes "Don't be such a smarty pants, You may be older but I act more like the oldest. And I get A's and B's thank you very much. "

Dysis poked Indra in the chest again, completly ignoring Rinan. Indra growled and suddenly thunder boomed outside, Dysis jumped, only now noticing that it was raining. She looked down at Indra who was glaring at her and jumped up running out of the room with a shriek passing a shirtless silver blond(!2) haired boy.

Ilo grinned at Indra "The god of rain and thunder strikes again." He said leaning agenst the door frame

Rinan pulled a dark blue longsleeve and black jeans from her dresser rolling her eyes again. Indra got up and pulled on a pair of gray camos grinning. "Not really man, just good timing." He ran his hand through his flaming red hair.

"Oh sure, Ilo can get you up but you just tell me to tell the day to bite you." She said pulling off her dark green night shirt and pulling on the blue longsleeve  
"DUDE!" Ilo and Indra cried Rinan snorted and threw her night shirt at Ilo and her slippers at Indra, pulling her jeans on after they her things back.

"Like you even care." She said Ilo looked at Indra an opened his mouth to say something but Dysis bounced back into the room.

"Breakfast is ready!" She sang high pichly. Ilo pulled on a green shirt that he had stuffed into his blue jeans' back pocket and followed Dysis down stairs.

"So, whats the new hell hole's name?" Indra asked lazely following Rinan out the door and to the bathroom. Rinan grabbed two hair ties from the counter and put her hair in a pony tail replying, " Milieu(!4) High, and I'd appreciate it that you wouldn't tell everyone that your name is Rinan and mine was Indra."

Her twin shrugged, "I thought it was funny." Rinan snorted and pulled her hair over her shoulder, starting to braid it.  
"You and the whole of Trinton Middle." She tied off the braid and pulled on a green head band to keep her bangs back.

"You gunna put a shirt on any time soon?" She asked Indra grinned  
"Naw, I was planning on going ala shirtless. Gotta make an impression with the girls."  
Rinan, gave him a deadpan look and punched him in the arm. "You do that again, and I'll tell them how you really got your so called 'battle scar'."  
"I was joking!" Indra cried walking down the stairs. Rinan followed him down them and into the kitchen kissing her mom on the cheek and pulling three plates of food from her arms.

"I told you not to strain your arms, Mama." Rinan scolded setting the plates on the table in front of Dysis, Ilo, and Indra.

"Mom, did papa have to go to work early again?" Ilo asked befor digging in.  
Their mom sighed "Sí, figlio(yes, son.). I think sometimes that those people think everything will burn down if he is not constantly moving." She sighed again and pulled a peice of sunflower toast from an extra plate biting into it she looked at Indra and then did a double take.

"Indra, dove è la vostra camicia?(Indra, where is your shirt?)" She asked  
"Nell'essiccatore, Madre.(In the dryer, Mother.)" Indra repied getting up from the table and setting his plate in the sink, he opened the refrigerator and pulled out the orange juice pouring some in his cup and putting it away again.

"Sí, he was too pigro(lazy) to go and get it." Rinan teased

"Rinan, sia piacevole al vostro fratello.(9)Rinan, be nice to your brother.)"

"Sí, Madre." Rinan said solomly, Dysis and Ilo also got up from the table and put their plates in the sink. Indra walked out and down the hall to the door to the garage to get his shirt from the dryer.

"Rinan, sia pronto in dieci minuti.(Rinan be ready in ten minutes.)" Ilo said  
"Sí, fratello.(Yes brother.)" Rinan replyed finishing off her food

"Madre, avete visto il mio sacchetto?( Mother have you seen my bag?)" Rinan asked her mom

"Behind the couch dear," She said rolling her eyes at her forgetful second daughter." You put it there yesterday! How could you forget?"  
Rinan shrugged "It's a gift I guess Madre." Rinan looked at the watch keyhain on her bag and eep'd  
"See you at 4:00 Madre, first day and I can't be late!" Rinan kissed her mom on the cheek and fled down the hall.

Her mom chuckled "Buona fortuna!(Good Luck!)" She called  
"Grazie!(Thanks!)" Rinan called back "OOF!"

"Are you all right?"

Rinan got up glaring at the husky german sheperd mix sitting behind her and got up "Sí Madre, Sharama jut wanted to see me away!" Her mother chuckled knowing she ment that the dog had tripped her

"Arrivederci!(Goodbye!)" Rinan called and opened the garage door running out to the Ford that sat there running, she jumped up onto the tail gate and Indra helped her up. He slammed the tailgate up and closed the window of the tucktop, and Rinan thumped the back window of the cab. Ilo who was driving revved the engine and took off down the road. Dysis opened the back window so they could talk.

"Cuttin' it close there girl." She said  
"Spiacente( Sorry), Sharama tripped me." Rinan grumbled rubbing her sholder where she had landed

"Benissimo, benissimo(18)Fine, fine.). A good thing that I told you 10 intead of five." Ilo said as a stop light came into view. He took off again and slowed some minuets later when they saw they school. He pulled in and began looking for a space for their large truck.

"Sí, but is still annoying when you trick me." Rinan said eyeing Indra who was, she noticed, wearing one of her shirts. Mind you it was boy's shirt any way, but it was one fo her favorites. Being a blue shirt with a dragon curling around a surfboard on the back and the words Silver Strand on the upper front left area.

"Spiacente!" He said raiseing his hands in a defencive position "My shirt wasn't in there!" Ilo parked in the student parking lot an killed the engine Ilo looked at his watch and the out of the window at the pouring rain, "7:23, we have 57 minutes to get eveything together. Indra don't take up all your time talking to the girls, Dysis no boys. Rinan please refrain from the liabry(19) until you get a free peiriod."

"Sí, Ilo." They courused rolling their eyes. Ilo sighed "Lets go." Indra opened the trucktop window/door and climbed out helping Rinan out too and pushed to closed again, locking it. He shrugged to Rinan when she pushed a black cowboy hat on his head. Ilo and Dysis ran past them towrds the school building, and Indra and Rinan laughed at them. The twins(20) knew that the older two did not like the rain. "Caric!"(Charge!) Indra whispered jokingly to Rinan.

They walked lazily through the rain listening to it patter on the hats and jackets they wore. Ilo glared at them and Indra grinned at Rinan who grinned back, they finally walked up the steps having wasted 10 minutes. Ilo rolled his eyes in annoiance and opened the doors Dysis, Inra, and Rinan following him in.

Students mulled around and 3 or 4 groups huddled together in the main hallway. A large huddle in unison looked at them as they passed, the biggest one in fact, whos leader seemed to be a very pretty girl with golden eyes and pitch black hair. Rinan shivered, glad that she was hidden by Ilo and Indra, Ilo being tall and Indra being protective and walking behind her.

The black haired girl loomed closer, and they kept walking until they passed her. Ilo looked forward and Rinan couldn't help but chuckle under her breath as she watched he black haired girl simmer slightly, 'She is definetly the most popular girl here.' She thought. Said girl steped forward in front of Ilo blocking his path.

He looked at her face relaxed and an eyebrow raised "Can I helpa you?" He asked Rinan giggled quietly again, as Ilo's accent was slightly funny and mostly because Ilo towered over the girl with his 6 foot 2 form. The girl seemed to only be 5 foot 4, and had to look up to see Ilo's face. Indra squeezed her shoulders and she looked at him. He as grinning humoisly.

"Yes, are you new?" She asked Ilo's other eyebrow went up "Maybe."

To heir suprise a smile broke out on her face and she extended her hand "Oh! You must be the three from Paris! I'm Zula!" she chirped. Dysis steped forward and shook Zula's hand, Zula looking slightly disappointed but then cheerily said, "Wow! You have such beautiful hair!." "Merci." Dysis said Rinan heard Indra chuckle in his throught, Dysis' french accent was flawless.

Indra leaned forward and tapped Ilo on the shoulder "Ho pensato che diceste non sprecare il tempo?(21)I thought yu had said not to waist time?)" He asked smugly. Ilo grinned back "Non è il mio difetto.(22)Not my fault.)" He said nodding shortly and discreatly at Zula who still stood in front of them. "È anche.(23)It is too.) " Rinan said

Zula perked up "Oh! Is there someone else hiding back there?" Rinan's eyes went wide, 'Shoot! I just had to say something.' "No. Not ata all." Ilo lied Zula looked disappointed again but just as before perked up instantly

"Well I shouldn't keep you all from finding your way around. Hey! would you like me to show you arould?" Ilo looked at all of them and snorted at Rinan who was shaking her head vigoresly, and turned back to Zula " Thanka you, but we will be fine alonea." This time Zula's mask didn't slip at all and the creepily-cheerful smle on her face stayed

"All right then!" she chirped "But if you need some help, just come and find me!" Ilo and Dysis nodded and stepped around her walking down the hall, around the courner and opening the fourth door down, walking into the office.

Rinan shivered "Dude, was she creepy or what?" she burst "No duh!" Indra said

"Two words." Ilo said "Too happy." "Sí, anche per me.(24)Yes, even for me!)" Dysis chimed

"Can I help you four?" A voice asked They turned around to see an elderly lady sitting behind the front desk, thick coke bottle glasses sat on her nose and a kind smile on her face.

"Yes." Rinan said stepping forward "We are the students from France. We where told to ask for the principal."

The old women smiled brighter, seeing Rinan "Ah, yes right through that door there deary." She said pointing at the door to their right that was unmarked. Rinan smiled pleasently and said a thank you before leading her brothers and sister through the door. A rather stocky man sat behind the principal's desk, he was fiddling with a small wooden disk and a small electric tea kettle sat on his desk next to a name plate that read 'Uncle'. Rinan felt a tugging on her sleeve and looked over her shoulder at Indra, he was giving a confused look and mouthed the word 'Zio'.(uncle)

The principal looked up from the small wooden disk and grinned, "Ah, you are the new students I belive?" He asked

1. blonde is the female reference  
2. blond is the male reference  
3. Indra is Hindu for God of Rain and Thunder.  
4. Milieu means the surroundings or environment that somebody lives in and is influenced by. Enviorment is an element something or someone lives in. Element: Fire, wind, earth, water.  
9.literally "Rinan, be pleasent to your brother."  
18. literally "Very well, very well."  
19. Ilo has a little trouble saying 'Library' sometimes and his Italian accent that they all share slips through thicker than normal so it sounds like 'lie-a brar-ee' and 'peer-e ahd'. Ilo's accent is thicker than Rinan's, Dysis', and Indra's because he got to live in Italy longer than they as he is older.  
20. Rinan my be an albino but Indra is not so people do not think they are twins, Indra has flaming red hair and ivy green eyes. Rinan is older by two and a half hours.  
21. literally "I have thought you had said not to waste the time."  
22. literally "It is not my default/fault."  
23.literally "it is also/too/even."  
24. literally "Also/even for me." Dysis is usually the happy/silly/dizy/hyper one so she is saying Zula was too happy for her. (which is pretty funny...)

**Ano... This'll be just a little storie... ok... so not really... I wrote this about Early Septemberish and I just finished on the translations... It's just a highschool ficcie... This chappie was supposed to be short but I couldn't just stop in the middle of this and leave you nowhere... I had to atleast get my made up peoples to the school... I'll try and update March 12th... no promises though... I'm in deep $h1t in school...  
**

**P.s. Its obvous who the principal is, isn't it?**


End file.
